Since an organic light emitting device (OLED) and an organic solar cell (OSC) have advantages, such as slim profile, simple structure, lightweight, convenient carrying, low cost process in manufacturing, and flexibleness, they are being actively studied at recent years. In particular, many studies to address low light emitting efficiency or low energy conversion efficiency are in progress via improvement of structure in devices together with development of new materials. Among such studies, a PEDOT:PSS polymer is most widely utilized as a material for organic light emitting devices and hole transport layers due to advantages such as solution processability and water solubility, and is also applied for improvement of device structure. However, it was reported that in the case of PEDOT:PSS, severe quenching of excitons occurs at an interface with an active layer, and since PEDOT:PSS exhibits a strong acidity, it may oxidize the positive electrode to have a bad influence on life-cycle and efficiency of devices. Therefore, there is required development of a hole transport material having near-neutrality while enabling stacking via a solution process so as to replace PEDOT:PSS.